El perro y yo
by Saragtm
Summary: En verdad solo me base en esta manga y anime, todo lo demás lo cree yo. Trata de una chica rica, que sus padres se preocupan mucho por ella al grado de contratar a un SS (secret service) para que la cuide las 24 horas. Ella obstinada se niega, pero es inútil, ese perro ya le ha dado su lealtad. ¿Por qué siente que ya lo conoce de alguna parte? ¡Imposible enamorarse de alguien así!
1. Chapter 1

- Episodio 1 "Un perro aparece"

Mi nombre es Skyla, soy la única hija de la compañía más famosa y rica de todo el mundo en hacer juguetes. Mis padres siempre están ocupados en su trabajo, por lo que sólo los veo en festividades y aún en esas fechas siguen ocupados. Aunque siguen en el trabajo siempre han sido "Protectores" y siempre he estado rodeada de criadas y de mayordomos.

Conforme la compañía se volvía cada vez más y más grande, mis padres comenzaron a ganar enemigos. En mi escuela, soy la chica más respetada y "rica". Cierto día, fui secuestrada por unos empleados de la compañía que era rival de la de mis padres. Me rescataron con un muy grande operativo, la verdad no me hicieron nada. Pero a partir de eso mis padres se preocuparon aún más por mi.

Después de varias semanas buscando un buen guardaespaldas descubrieron una academia de servicios secretos. Mis padres le explicaron la situación a el jefe de ese departamento especial. El jefe accedió ya que ese era su trabajo. Les explique a mis padres más de una vez que no quería un guardaespaldas, que preferiría entrenar por mi cuenta. Pero no accedieron.

El jefe de esa sociedad dijo que elegiría a uno de sus mejores hombres. Pero que tendría que esperar ya que estaba en una misión en Bolivia con un presidente. Durante esa semana, en la escuela, me metí a el club de tae-kwan-do, al de arquería y a el de esgrima. Los profesores siempre se habían impactado por mi talento en el deporte.

Cierto día me quede tarde en la escuela. En el club de tae-kwan-do me había quedado practicando, ese día tenía que romper tres tablas de un golpe en vez de una. Pero era difícil.

-Skyla... Ya es viernes, ríndete ya y vamos a casa...- dijo mi mejor amiga Leslie

-¡No! Se que puedo, si quieres te puedes ir, te llamare cuando llegue a casa- dije aún ensayando con mis puños

Leslie es la primera hija de una de las estilistas y diseñadoras de moda más importantes de Inglaterra y por esa razón asiste a esta escuela de ricos conmigo. Como su madre es de lo mejor con respecto a la moda no me sorprende que ella sea igual. Su cabello amarillo con mechones negros le queda muy bien y contrasta con sus ojos negros que se le ven increíbles. Ella es más alta que yo, por lo que tiende a molestarme.

-¿Segura?- me pregunto antes de cruzar la puerta

-¡Claro! Además, sabes que no me rindo tan fácilmente- dije yo acomodando las tres tablas sobre los bloques

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te llamo luego!- dijo Leslie mientras se salía del salón

Di un suspiro y sonreí. Ella es fácil de convencer cuando tiene hambre. Luego me puse seria y me senté frente a las tablas. Concentrarme... Tengo que concentrar mi fuerza en mis manos. Me pare y cerre los ojos. Junte mis manos en posición budista y después de abrir los ojos y golpear las tablas tan rápido y fuerte como pude... El resultado fue positivo. ¡Lo había hecho!

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!- grite girando de emoción

De pronto escuche unas palmadas. Me detuve en seco.

-Impresionante ma'dam- dijo el hombre -Para alguien que lleva sólo una semana en este deporte es increíble su destreza y mejoramiento- añadió

-¿Quien eres tu?- dije mirando su extraño uniforme

¡Un secuestrador!

-Eres de otra maldita compañía ¿No es así?- dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

-No, mi nombre es John. Desde hoy seré su mayordomo-guardaespaldas personal, sus padres me han ordenado acompañarle en todo momento- dijo inclinándose

-No se quien seas, o que te has creído, pero me niego. No necesito un mayordomo ni un guardaespaldas, tengo 18 me puedo cuidar sola- dije recogiendo los pedazos de madera

-Siento desepcionarle ma'dam pero sus padres están muy preocupados por su seguridad, si desea que me retire, deberá de hablar con ellos- dijo el caminando hacia mi mientras tiraba los pedazos a la basura

A la luz de el dojo, no le podía ver bien, hasta que cuando se me acerco le pude ver a la cara. Lo que más le destacaba eran sus ojos azul y el otro verde, su cabello era amarillo, pero parecía más bien amarillo pálido era mucho más alto que yo y su tez era medio blanca. Llevaba un traje de gala con corbata azul y unos guantes negros, en la chaqueta que llevaba tenía el escudo de SS.

Di un paso para atrás. Y camine hacia los vestidores y cerré la puerta molesta. Cuando me cambie vi por la puerta que ese tipo seguía parado ahí esperándome. Hice un puchero enojada. ¿Qué a caso no se rinde? Tome mis cosas y mi maleta y me salí por la ventana. Como estaba en el segundo piso no había problema, ya que llevaba tenis.

Suspire satisfecha y cuando me dispuse a caminar. Unos segundos más tarde de haber caminado escuche pasos detrás de mi. Voltee la cabeza y ahí estaba ese chico. Resople enojada. Fui al estacionamiento y de mi bolsa empece a buscar las llaves de mi carro.

-Ma'dam, sus padres me han ordenado llevarle a casa, así que yo conduciré- dijo el sacando las llaves de su bolsillo

-Stalker- susurre enojada

-Como he dicho, desde ahora seré su mayordomo personal- dijo sonriendo

-¿Tienes licencia de conducir?- pregunte cruzandome de brazos

-Si- me respondió sacándola de su bolsillo

La tome y observe los datos. "John Micaells, fecha de nacimiento 12 de Octubre de 1988, sexo masculino..." Cuando termine de leer le observe con desconfianza. En su foto se veía igual, todo parecía válido.

-¿Así que tienes 24 años?- pregunte seria entregándole su licencia

-Si- me respondió sonriendo

-Dime en que artes marciales te especializas y desde cuando llevas trabajando para los SS- pregunte mientras le hacia una seña a que me siguiera

-En todas, desde que tenía 6 años y llevo trabajando en la organización por 5 años- dijo caminando tras mío

-¿Todas? Eso es algo impresionante- dije parándome frente a mi jeep

-Gracias Ma'dam- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Me sonroje y me hice para atrás.

-Eh, por ahora dime Skyla. Si me dices así van a pensar que soy una rara- dije cruzándose de brazos

-Si Lady Skyla- dijo el sonriendo

-Argh, bueno abre el carro- dije subiendo al asiento del acompañante

Una vez los dos arriba busque en la parte de atrás mi celular. El se me quedo viendo extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?- dije dejando la bolsa atrás y sentándome en el asiento

-Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme, haré lo que sea- dijo poniéndose el cinturón

-Ya estoy grande, puedo hacerlo yo- dije también poniéndome el cinturón

-Lo se- dijo arrancando

No hablaba a excepción cuando yo le preguntaba algo. Me respondía con palabras cortas y concretas, sólo sonreía para ganar simpatía, el en realidad era muy serio manejando. Jamás me podré llevar bien con alguien así. Suspire y cheque mi celular, Leslie me había mandado un mensaje "Hey, ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?" Sonreí y le envíe un mensaje diciendo "No voy en camino, nos vemos en la escuela el lunes".

Aburrida mire a la ventana. Luego voltee a ver a mi nuevo guardaespaldas. Parecía no muy concentrado en el camino, pero, no manejaba nada mal. Suspire y empece a chatear con mis amigas. Al parecer todas estaban ocupadas el fin de semana. Super ellas ocupadas y yo sin nada que hacer. Mire por la ventana y vi una librería. Era "Esa librería"

-¡Alto! ¡Alto, alto! ¡Detén el auto!- dije desabrochándome el cinturón

-¿Pero qué haces?- dijo el estacionándose violentamente

-Espera aquí o me obligarás a morderte- dije amenazándole y agarrando mi billetera

-Pues me tendrá que morder- dijo el sacando las llaves de el jeep

-Uph, haz lo que quieras- dije cerrando la puerta y corriendo a la biblioteca

Camine cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar me arregle el pelo y entre normalmente.

-Buenas noches- me respondió...

Si, era el. Le mire a los ojos. Sus ojos cafés combinaban perfecto con su pelo café claro largo. Lo llevaba amarrado hacia atrás con un listón. Le sonreí.

-Buenas noches- dije y después entre

"Malcom, el chico del que me había enamorado" El es... Simplemente perfecto, es trabajador, estudia arquitectura pero ama la música, toca la guitarra y es empleado en una librería, también le gusta leer.

-Lady Skyla...- dijo mi mayordomo tocándome de un hombro

-¡iiiiikkk! ¿No te dije que te quedarás en el coche?- susurre enojada jalándole detrás de un estante de libros

-Sabe que no le puedo dejar sola- dijo el sin mutarse

-Estoy empezando a creer que eres un robot- dije irritada

-No lo soy Lady Skyla- dijo tocándose en el pecho

-Argh... Sólo manténte lejos de mi cuando estemos aquí ¿Si?- dije juntando mis manos en un tono dulce

-No puedo Lady Skyla- dijo el

-¡Entonces no me sigas! Es terrorífico- dije caminando

Aún con todo lo que le decía, de todas las maneras posibles ¡Aún no me dejaba sola! ¡De verdad que este tipo me irrita! Me pare en la sección de fantasía y me acerque a los libros. Tome uno y leí la contra portada "El cisne negro" ¿Es una película no es así? Luego mire hacia adelante. Siempre esta Malcom sentado en el mostrador. ¡Es taaaaaaan lindo!

-¿Lady Skyla?- dijo John chasqueando los dedos

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Estoy bien- dije volviendo a la lectura

-Lady Skyla ¿Podrá ser que...?- dijo el dejando la frase en el aire

-¿Ehhh? ¡No!- dije empujándolo levemente

El sonrió y me miro divertido, le dirigí una mirada enojada e indignada volví a los libros. Cuando ya me había decidido comprar "Una noche de hadas" . Pero antes de pasar a pagar le dirigí una mirada matadora. El aguanto la respiración.

-Vete- dije enojada

-No puedo- dijo el sonriendo

-¡Te morderé!- dije acercándomele agresivamente

-¿O te arruinare el ligue?- dijo el divertido

Me sonroje y enojada e indignada camine al mostrador. Me arregle el cabello y me palpe la falda. Con el libro en la mano lo puse en el mostrador.

-Ah, Skyla- dijo Malcom sonriendo

-¡Hola!- dije entrecortado

-¿Ya acabaste el otro libro?- me pregunto checando la etiqueta del libro

-Si, estuvo interesante- dije apoyándome en el mostrador

-Vaya, de verdad que te gusta leer- dijo sonriendo -Son $359- añadió

-Si, amo leer- dije entregándole el dinero

Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí que me iba a desmayar.

-Oye Skyla...- dijo Malcom entregándome el cambio

-¿Si?- dije sonriente guardando el cambio

-¿Ese tipo es tu novio? Me ha estado mirando muy raro- dijo el en tono confidencial entregándome la bolsa con el libro

Mire en la dirección en la que estaba, parecía que un aura maligna salía de el hacia mi. Sin qué Malcom se diera cuenta le mire enojada y voltee sonriente hacia el.

-No, es mi... Medio hermano, siempre es así- dije nerviosa

-¿De verdad? No se parecen- dijo impresionado

-Ya lo se ¿No?- dije sonriendo mientras me reía nerviosa -Bueno ¡Nos vemos!- añadí nerviosa

-Ah, te iba a preguntar ¿Me puedes dar tu número?- pregunto Malcom

-¿Mi número? ¡Eh, claro!- dije sonriendo

-Bien- dijo sacando su celular

-Es 993287643- dije sonriente

-Te llamo ¿Si?- dijo Malcom

-Nos vemos- dije caminando a la salida

Ya una vez en el carro sonreí y me aventé en la silla. Me puse el cinturón y mire a la ventana idiotizada por su encanto. ¡Me pidió mi número! Yei, todos esos esfuerzos valieron la pena. Durante el viaje no nos dirigimos la palabra John y yo. Hasta qué cuando estábamos a punto de llegar dijo.

-Me da mala espina ese chico- dijo mientras tenía le mirada perdida hacia enfrente

-¡Pero! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si es un buen chico!- dije enojada

-Ese tipo de chicos son peligrosos, seguro no te diste cuenta pero, te tomo una foto con su celular- dijo John

-¿De verdad?- dije emocionada

-¡Pero si no sabes lo que hará con la foto!- dijo mirándome

-No seas ridículo, el no haría nada así, es un buen chico- dije recargándome sobre la silla

-Eso es lo que crees, pero las apariencias engañan- dijo estacionando el carro en el garaje

-¡No el es distinto! De verdad... El no es como los tipos mimados y ricos de mi escuela- dije quitándome el cinturón

Tome mi bolsa y el libro y me baje del carro. John se bajó y me abrió la puerta de la mansión en la que vivía. Entre y como siempre las diez mucamas y mayordomos me saludaron "Buenas noches Ma'dam Skyla" . Hice una leve reverencia con la cabeza y me dirigí a las escaleras de mi cuarto. Voltee a ver a John, parecía hundido en sus pensamientos como siempre.

-Gracias, aunque probablemente no te necesite- dije haciendo un puchero

-Es demasiado amable Lady Skyla- dijo arrodillándose ente mi -Para mi el tan sólo estar a su lado protegiéndola me hace feliz- añadió tomando mi mano

-Yo...- susurre nerviosa -No necesitas ser mi mayordomo, como dije, puedo cuidarme sola- añadí volteando la cabeza nerviosa

-Lo se, pero ¿Me permitiría quedarme a su lado? Prometo cuidar bien de mi joven ama- dijo John besando levemente mi mano

-Pero si no eres un perro- dije mientras veía como el se paraba

-Si usted lo desea, seré su perro. Buenas noches Lady Skyla- dijo haciendo una reverencia y caminando fuera de el pasillo

Abrí y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Me deslice tras la puerta y aventé mis cosas. Y así... fue como me gane un perro, uno que juró quedarse a mi lado.


	2. Chapter 2------------------- Episodio 2

- Episodio 1 "Un perro aparece"

Mi nombre es Skyla, soy la única hija de la compañía más famosa y rica de todo el mundo en hacer juguetes. Mis padres siempre están ocupados en su trabajo, por lo que sólo los veo en festividades y aún en esas fechas siguen ocupados. Aunque siguen en el trabajo siempre han sido "Protectores" y siempre he estado rodeada de criadas y de mayordomos.

Conforme la compañía se volvía cada vez más y más grande, mis padres comenzaron a ganar enemigos. En mi escuela, soy la chica más respetada y "rica". Cierto día, fui secuestrada por unos empleados de la compañía que era rival de la de mis padres. Me rescataron con un muy grande operativo, la verdad no me hicieron nada. Pero a partir de eso mis padres se preocuparon aún más por mi.

Después de varias semanas buscando un buen guardaespaldas descubrieron una academia de servicios secretos. Mis padres le explicaron la situación a el jefe de ese departamento especial. El jefe accedió ya que ese era su trabajo. Les explique a mis padres más de una vez que no quería un guardaespaldas, que preferiría entrenar por mi cuenta. Pero no accedieron.

El jefe de esa sociedad dijo que elegiría a uno de sus mejores hombres. Pero que tendría que esperar ya que estaba en una misión en Bolivia con un presidente. Durante esa semana, en la escuela, me metí a el club de tae-kwan-do, al de arquería y a el de esgrima. Los profesores siempre se habían impactado por mi talento en el deporte.

Cierto día me quede tarde en la escuela. En el club de tae-kwan-do me había quedado practicando, ese día tenía que romper tres tablas de un golpe en vez de una. Pero era difícil.

-Skyla... Ya es viernes, ríndete ya y vamos a casa...- dijo mi mejor amiga Leslie

-¡No! Se que puedo, si quieres te puedes ir, te llamare cuando llegue a casa- dije aún ensayando con mis puños

Leslie es la primera hija de una de las estilistas y diseñadoras de moda más importantes de Inglaterra y por esa razón asiste a esta escuela de ricos conmigo. Como su madre es de lo mejor con respecto a la moda no me sorprende que ella sea igual. Su cabello amarillo con mechones negros le queda muy bien y contrasta con sus ojos negros que se le ven increíbles. Ella es más alta que yo, por lo que tiende a molestarme.

-¿Segura?- me pregunto antes de cruzar la puerta

-¡Claro! Además, sabes que no me rindo tan fácilmente- dije yo acomodando las tres tablas sobre los bloques

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te llamo luego!- dijo Leslie mientras se salía del salón

Di un suspiro y sonreí. Ella es fácil de convencer cuando tiene hambre. Luego me puse seria y me senté frente a las tablas. Concentrarme... Tengo que concentrar mi fuerza en mis manos. Me pare y cerre los ojos. Junte mis manos en posición budista y después de abrir los ojos y golpear las tablas tan rápido y fuerte como pude... El resultado fue positivo. ¡Lo había hecho!

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!- grite girando de emoción

De pronto escuche unas palmadas. Me detuve en seco.

-Impresionante ma'dam- dijo el hombre -Para alguien que lleva sólo una semana en este deporte es increíble su destreza y mejoramiento- añadió

-¿Quien eres tu?- dije mirando su extraño uniforme

¡Un secuestrador!

-Eres de otra maldita compañía ¿No es así?- dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

-No, mi nombre es John. Desde hoy seré su mayordomo-guardaespaldas personal, sus padres me han ordenado acompañarle en todo momento- dijo inclinándose

-No se quien seas, o que te has creído, pero me niego. No necesito un mayordomo ni un guardaespaldas, tengo 18 me puedo cuidar sola- dije recogiendo los pedazos de madera

-Siento desepcionarle ma'dam pero sus padres están muy preocupados por su seguridad, si desea que me retire, deberá de hablar con ellos- dijo el caminando hacia mi mientras tiraba los pedazos a la basura

A la luz de el dojo, no le podía ver bien, hasta que cuando se me acerco le pude ver a la cara. Lo que más le destacaba eran sus ojos azul y el otro verde, su cabello era amarillo, pero parecía más bien amarillo pálido era mucho más alto que yo y su tez era medio blanca. Llevaba un traje de gala con corbata azul y unos guantes negros, en la chaqueta que llevaba tenía el escudo de SS.

Di un paso para atrás. Y camine hacia los vestidores y cerré la puerta molesta. Cuando me cambie vi por la puerta que ese tipo seguía parado ahí esperándome. Hice un puchero enojada. ¿Qué a caso no se rinde? Tome mis cosas y mi maleta y me salí por la ventana. Como estaba en el segundo piso no había problema, ya que llevaba tenis.

Suspire satisfecha y cuando me dispuse a caminar. Unos segundos más tarde de haber caminado escuche pasos detrás de mi. Voltee la cabeza y ahí estaba ese chico. Resople enojada. Fui al estacionamiento y de mi bolsa empece a buscar las llaves de mi carro.

-Ma'dam, sus padres me han ordenado llevarle a casa, así que yo conduciré- dijo el sacando las llaves de su bolsillo

-Stalker- susurre enojada

-Como he dicho, desde ahora seré su mayordomo personal- dijo sonriendo

-¿Tienes licencia de conducir?- pregunte cruzandome de brazos

-Si- me respondió sacándola de su bolsillo

La tome y observe los datos. "John Micaells, fecha de nacimiento 12 de Octubre de 1988, sexo masculino..." Cuando termine de leer le observe con desconfianza. En su foto se veía igual, todo parecía válido.

-¿Así que tienes 24 años?- pregunte seria entregándole su licencia

-Si- me respondió sonriendo

-Dime en que artes marciales te especializas y desde cuando llevas trabajando para los SS- pregunte mientras le hacia una seña a que me siguiera

-En todas, desde que tenía 6 años y llevo trabajando en la organización por 5 años- dijo caminando tras mío

-¿Todas? Eso es algo impresionante- dije parándome frente a mi jeep

-Gracias Ma'dam- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Me sonroje y me hice para atrás.

-Eh, por ahora dime Skyla. Si me dices así van a pensar que soy una rara- dije cruzándose de brazos

-Si Lady Skyla- dijo el sonriendo

-Argh, bueno abre el carro- dije subiendo al asiento del acompañante

Una vez los dos arriba busque en la parte de atrás mi celular. El se me quedo viendo extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?- dije dejando la bolsa atrás y sentándome en el asiento

-Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme, haré lo que sea- dijo poniéndose el cinturón

-Ya estoy grande, puedo hacerlo yo- dije también poniéndome el cinturón

-Lo se- dijo arrancando

No hablaba a excepción cuando yo le preguntaba algo. Me respondía con palabras cortas y concretas, sólo sonreía para ganar simpatía, el en realidad era muy serio manejando. Jamás me podré llevar bien con alguien así. Suspire y cheque mi celular, Leslie me había mandado un mensaje "Hey, ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?" Sonreí y le envíe un mensaje diciendo "No voy en camino, nos vemos en la escuela el lunes".

Aburrida mire a la ventana. Luego voltee a ver a mi nuevo guardaespaldas. Parecía no muy concentrado en el camino, pero, no manejaba nada mal. Suspire y empece a chatear con mis amigas. Al parecer todas estaban ocupadas el fin de semana. Super ellas ocupadas y yo sin nada que hacer. Mire por la ventana y vi una librería. Era "Esa librería"

-¡Alto! ¡Alto, alto! ¡Detén el auto!- dije desabrochándome el cinturón

-¿Pero qué haces?- dijo el estacionándose violentamente

-Espera aquí o me obligarás a morderte- dije amenazándole y agarrando mi billetera

-Pues me tendrá que morder- dijo el sacando las llaves de el jeep

-Uph, haz lo que quieras- dije cerrando la puerta y corriendo a la biblioteca

Camine cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar me arregle el pelo y entre normalmente.

-Buenas noches- me respondió...

Si, era el. Le mire a los ojos. Sus ojos cafés combinaban perfecto con su pelo café claro largo. Lo llevaba amarrado hacia atrás con un listón. Le sonreí.

-Buenas noches- dije y después entre

"Malcom, el chico del que me había enamorado" El es... Simplemente perfecto, es trabajador, estudia arquitectura pero ama la música, toca la guitarra y es empleado en una librería, también le gusta leer.

-Lady Skyla...- dijo mi mayordomo tocándome de un hombro

-¡iiiiikkk! ¿No te dije que te quedarás en el coche?- susurre enojada jalándole detrás de un estante de libros

-Sabe que no le puedo dejar sola- dijo el sin mutarse

-Estoy empezando a creer que eres un robot- dije irritada

-No lo soy Lady Skyla- dijo tocándose en el pecho

-Argh... Sólo manténte lejos de mi cuando estemos aquí ¿Si?- dije juntando mis manos en un tono dulce

-No puedo Lady Skyla- dijo el

-¡Entonces no me sigas! Es terrorífico- dije caminando

Aún con todo lo que le decía, de todas las maneras posibles ¡Aún no me dejaba sola! ¡De verdad que este tipo me irrita! Me pare en la sección de fantasía y me acerque a los libros. Tome uno y leí la contra portada "El cisne negro" ¿Es una película no es así? Luego mire hacia adelante. Siempre esta Malcom sentado en el mostrador. ¡Es taaaaaaan lindo!

-¿Lady Skyla?- dijo John chasqueando los dedos

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Estoy bien- dije volviendo a la lectura

-Lady Skyla ¿Podrá ser que...?- dijo el dejando la frase en el aire

-¿Ehhh? ¡No!- dije empujándolo levemente

El sonrió y me miro divertido, le dirigí una mirada enojada e indignada volví a los libros. Cuando ya me había decidido comprar "Una noche de hadas" . Pero antes de pasar a pagar le dirigí una mirada matadora. El aguanto la respiración.

-Vete- dije enojada

-No puedo- dijo el sonriendo

-¡Te morderé!- dije acercándomele agresivamente

-¿O te arruinare el ligue?- dijo el divertido

Me sonroje y enojada e indignada camine al mostrador. Me arregle el cabello y me palpe la falda. Con el libro en la mano lo puse en el mostrador.

-Ah, Skyla- dijo Malcom sonriendo

-¡Hola!- dije entrecortado

-¿Ya acabaste el otro libro?- me pregunto checando la etiqueta del libro

-Si, estuvo interesante- dije apoyándome en el mostrador

-Vaya, de verdad que te gusta leer- dijo sonriendo -Son $359- añadió

-Si, amo leer- dije entregándole el dinero

Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí que me iba a desmayar.

-Oye Skyla...- dijo Malcom entregándome el cambio

-¿Si?- dije sonriente guardando el cambio

-¿Ese tipo es tu novio? Me ha estado mirando muy raro- dijo el en tono confidencial entregándome la bolsa con el libro

Mire en la dirección en la que estaba, parecía que un aura maligna salía de el hacia mi. Sin qué Malcom se diera cuenta le mire enojada y voltee sonriente hacia el.

-No, es mi... Medio hermano, siempre es así- dije nerviosa

-¿De verdad? No se parecen- dijo impresionado

-Ya lo se ¿No?- dije sonriendo mientras me reía nerviosa -Bueno ¡Nos vemos!- añadí nerviosa

-Ah, te iba a preguntar ¿Me puedes dar tu número?- pregunto Malcom

-¿Mi número? ¡Eh, claro!- dije sonriendo

-Bien- dijo sacando su celular

-Es 993287643- dije sonriente

-Te llamo ¿Si?- dijo Malcom

-Nos vemos- dije caminando a la salida

Ya una vez en el carro sonreí y me aventé en la silla. Me puse el cinturón y mire a la ventana idiotizada por su encanto. ¡Me pidió mi número! Yei, todos esos esfuerzos valieron la pena. Durante el viaje no nos dirigimos la palabra John y yo. Hasta qué cuando estábamos a punto de llegar dijo.

-Me da mala espina ese chico- dijo mientras tenía le mirada perdida hacia enfrente

-¡Pero! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si es un buen chico!- dije enojada

-Ese tipo de chicos son peligrosos, seguro no te diste cuenta pero, te tomo una foto con su celular- dijo John

-¿De verdad?- dije emocionada

-¡Pero si no sabes lo que hará con la foto!- dijo mirándome

-No seas ridículo, el no haría nada así, es un buen chico- dije recargándome sobre la silla

-Eso es lo que crees, pero las apariencias engañan- dijo estacionando el carro en el garaje

-¡No el es distinto! De verdad... El no es como los tipos mimados y ricos de mi escuela- dije quitándome el cinturón

Tome mi bolsa y el libro y me baje del carro. John se bajó y me abrió la puerta de la mansión en la que vivía. Entre y como siempre las diez mucamas y mayordomos me saludaron "Buenas noches Ma'dam Skyla" . Hice una leve reverencia con la cabeza y me dirigí a las escaleras de mi cuarto. Voltee a ver a John, parecía hundido en sus pensamientos como siempre.

-Gracias, aunque probablemente no te necesite- dije haciendo un puchero

-Es demasiado amable Lady Skyla- dijo arrodillándose ente mi -Para mi el tan sólo estar a su lado protegiéndola me hace feliz- añadió tomando mi mano

-Yo...- susurre nerviosa -No necesitas ser mi mayordomo, como dije, puedo cuidarme sola- añadí volteando la cabeza nerviosa

-Lo se, pero ¿Me permitiría quedarme a su lado? Prometo cuidar bien de mi joven ama- dijo John besando levemente mi mano

-Pero si no eres un perro- dije mientras veía como el se paraba

-Si usted lo desea, seré su perro. Buenas noches Lady Skyla- dijo haciendo una reverencia y caminando fuera de el pasillo

Abrí y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Me deslice tras la puerta y aventé mis cosas. Y así... fue como me gane un perro, uno que juró quedarse a mi lado.


	3. Chapter 3---------------------- Episodi

**_- Episodio 1 "Un perro aparece"_**

Mi nombre es Skyla, soy la única hija de la compañía más famosa y rica de todo el mundo en hacer juguetes. Mis padres siempre están ocupados en su trabajo, por lo que sólo los veo en festividades y aún en esas fechas siguen ocupados. Aunque siguen en el trabajo siempre han sido "Protectores" y siempre he estado rodeada de criadas y de mayordomos.

Conforme la compañía se volvía cada vez más y más grande, mis padres comenzaron a ganar enemigos. En mi escuela, soy la chica más respetada y "rica". Cierto día, fui secuestrada por unos empleados de la compañía que era rival de la de mis padres. Me rescataron con un muy grande operativo, la verdad no me hicieron nada. Pero a partir de eso mis padres se preocuparon aún más por mi.

Después de varias semanas buscando un buen guardaespaldas descubrieron una academia de servicios secretos. Mis padres le explicaron la situación a el jefe de ese departamento especial. El jefe accedió ya que ese era su trabajo. Les explique a mis padres más de una vez que no quería un guardaespaldas, que preferiría entrenar por mi cuenta. Pero no accedieron.

El jefe de esa sociedad dijo que elegiría a uno de sus mejores hombres. Pero que tendría que esperar ya que estaba en una misión en Bolivia con un presidente. Durante esa semana, en la escuela, me metí a el club de tae-kwan-do, al de arquería y a el de esgrima. Los profesores siempre se habían impactado por mi talento en el deporte.

Cierto día me quede tarde en la escuela. En el club de tae-kwan-do me había quedado practicando, ese día tenía que romper tres tablas de un golpe en vez de una. Pero era difícil.

-Skyla... Ya es viernes, ríndete ya y vamos a casa...- dijo mi mejor amiga Leslie

-¡No! Se que puedo, si quieres te puedes ir, te llamare cuando llegue a casa- dije aún ensayando con mis puños

Leslie es la primera hija de una de las estilistas y diseñadoras de moda más importantes de Inglaterra y por esa razón asiste a esta escuela de ricos conmigo. Como su madre es de lo mejor con respecto a la moda no me sorprende que ella sea igual. Su cabello amarillo con mechones negros le queda muy bien y contrasta con sus ojos negros que se le ven increíbles. Ella es más alta que yo, por lo que tiende a molestarme.

-¿Segura?- me pregunto antes de cruzar la puerta

-¡Claro! Además, sabes que no me rindo tan fácilmente- dije yo acomodando las tres tablas sobre los bloques

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te llamo luego!- dijo Leslie mientras se salía del salón

Di un suspiro y sonreí. Ella es fácil de convencer cuando tiene hambre. Luego me puse seria y me senté frente a las tablas. Concentrarme... Tengo que concentrar mi fuerza en mis manos. Me pare y cerre los ojos. Junte mis manos en posición budista y después de abrir los ojos y golpear las tablas tan rápido y fuerte como pude... El resultado fue positivo. ¡Lo había hecho!

-¡Siiiiiiiiii!- grite girando de emoción

De pronto escuche unas palmadas. Me detuve en seco.

-Impresionante ma'dam- dijo el hombre -Para alguien que lleva sólo una semana en este deporte es increíble su destreza y mejoramiento- añadió

-¿Quien eres tu?- dije mirando su extraño uniforme

¡Un secuestrador!

-Eres de otra maldita compañía ¿No es así?- dije poniéndome en posición de ataque

-No, mi nombre es John. Desde hoy seré su mayordomo-guardaespaldas personal, sus padres me han ordenado acompañarle en todo momento- dijo inclinándose

-No se quien seas, o que te has creído, pero me niego. No necesito un mayordomo ni un guardaespaldas, tengo 18 me puedo cuidar sola- dije recogiendo los pedazos de madera

-Siento desepcionarle ma'dam pero sus padres están muy preocupados por su seguridad, si desea que me retire, deberá de hablar con ellos- dijo el caminando hacia mi mientras tiraba los pedazos a la basura

A la luz de el dojo, no le podía ver bien, hasta que cuando se me acerco le pude ver a la cara. Lo que más le destacaba eran sus ojos azul y el otro verde, su cabello era amarillo, pero parecía más bien amarillo pálido era mucho más alto que yo y su tez era medio blanca. Llevaba un traje de gala con corbata azul y unos guantes negros, en la chaqueta que llevaba tenía el escudo de SS.

Di un paso para atrás. Y camine hacia los vestidores y cerré la puerta molesta. Cuando me cambie vi por la puerta que ese tipo seguía parado ahí esperándome. Hice un puchero enojada. ¿Qué a caso no se rinde? Tome mis cosas y mi maleta y me salí por la ventana. Como estaba en el segundo piso no había problema, ya que llevaba tenis.

Suspire satisfecha y cuando me dispuse a caminar. Unos segundos más tarde de haber caminado escuche pasos detrás de mi. Voltee la cabeza y ahí estaba ese chico. Resople enojada. Fui al estacionamiento y de mi bolsa empece a buscar las llaves de mi carro.

-Ma'dam, sus padres me han ordenado llevarle a casa, así que yo conduciré- dijo el sacando las llaves de su bolsillo

-Stalker- susurre enojada

-Como he dicho, desde ahora seré su mayordomo personal- dijo sonriendo

-¿Tienes licencia de conducir?- pregunte cruzandome de brazos

-Si- me respondió sacándola de su bolsillo

La tome y observe los datos. "John Micaells, fecha de nacimiento 12 de Octubre de 1988, sexo masculino..." Cuando termine de leer le observe con desconfianza. En su foto se veía igual, todo parecía válido.

-¿Así que tienes 24 años?- pregunte seria entregándole su licencia

-Si- me respondió sonriendo

-Dime en que artes marciales te especializas y desde cuando llevas trabajando para los SS- pregunte mientras le hacia una seña a que me siguiera

-En todas, desde que tenía 6 años y llevo trabajando en la organización por 5 años- dijo caminando tras mío

-¿Todas? Eso es algo impresionante- dije parándome frente a mi jeep

-Gracias Ma'dam- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Me sonroje y me hice para atrás.

-Eh, por ahora dime Skyla. Si me dices así van a pensar que soy una rara- dije cruzándose de brazos

-Si Lady Skyla- dijo el sonriendo

-Argh, bueno abre el carro- dije subiendo al asiento del acompañante

Una vez los dos arriba busque en la parte de atrás mi celular. El se me quedo viendo extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?- dije dejando la bolsa atrás y sentándome en el asiento

-Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme, haré lo que sea- dijo poniéndose el cinturón

-Ya estoy grande, puedo hacerlo yo- dije también poniéndome el cinturón

-Lo se- dijo arrancando

No hablaba a excepción cuando yo le preguntaba algo. Me respondía con palabras cortas y concretas, sólo sonreía para ganar simpatía, el en realidad era muy serio manejando. Jamás me podré llevar bien con alguien así. Suspire y cheque mi celular, Leslie me había mandado un mensaje "Hey, ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa?" Sonreí y le envíe un mensaje diciendo "No voy en camino, nos vemos en la escuela el lunes".

Aburrida mire a la ventana. Luego voltee a ver a mi nuevo guardaespaldas. Parecía no muy concentrado en el camino, pero, no manejaba nada mal. Suspire y empece a chatear con mis amigas. Al parecer todas estaban ocupadas el fin de semana. Super ellas ocupadas y yo sin nada que hacer. Mire por la ventana y vi una librería. Era "Esa librería"

-¡Alto! ¡Alto, alto! ¡Detén el auto!- dije desabrochándome el cinturón

-¿Pero qué haces?- dijo el estacionándose violentamente

-Espera aquí o me obligarás a morderte- dije amenazándole y agarrando mi billetera

-Pues me tendrá que morder- dijo el sacando las llaves de el jeep

-Uph, haz lo que quieras- dije cerrando la puerta y corriendo a la biblioteca

Camine cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar me arregle el pelo y entre normalmente.

-Buenas noches- me respondió...

Si, era el. Le mire a los ojos. Sus ojos cafés combinaban perfecto con su pelo café claro largo. Lo llevaba amarrado hacia atrás con un listón. Le sonreí.

-Buenas noches- dije y después entre

"Malcom, el chico del que me había enamorado" El es... Simplemente perfecto, es trabajador, estudia arquitectura pero ama la música, toca la guitarra y es empleado en una librería, también le gusta leer.

-Lady Skyla...- dijo mi mayordomo tocándome de un hombro

-¡iiiiikkk! ¿No te dije que te quedarás en el coche?- susurre enojada jalándole detrás de un estante de libros

-Sabe que no le puedo dejar sola- dijo el sin mutarse

-Estoy empezando a creer que eres un robot- dije irritada

-No lo soy Lady Skyla- dijo tocándose en el pecho

-Argh... Sólo manténte lejos de mi cuando estemos aquí ¿Si?- dije juntando mis manos en un tono dulce

-No puedo Lady Skyla- dijo el

-¡Entonces no me sigas! Es terrorífico- dije caminando

Aún con todo lo que le decía, de todas las maneras posibles ¡Aún no me dejaba sola! ¡De verdad que este tipo me irrita! Me pare en la sección de fantasía y me acerque a los libros. Tome uno y leí la contra portada "El cisne negro" ¿Es una película no es así? Luego mire hacia adelante. Siempre esta Malcom sentado en el mostrador. ¡Es taaaaaaan lindo!

-¿Lady Skyla?- dijo John chasqueando los dedos

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Estoy bien- dije volviendo a la lectura

-Lady Skyla ¿Podrá ser que...?- dijo el dejando la frase en el aire

-¿Ehhh? ¡No!- dije empujándolo levemente

El sonrió y me miro divertido, le dirigí una mirada enojada e indignada volví a los libros. Cuando ya me había decidido comprar "Una noche de hadas" . Pero antes de pasar a pagar le dirigí una mirada matadora. El aguanto la respiración.

-Vete- dije enojada

-No puedo- dijo el sonriendo

-¡Te morderé!- dije acercándomele agresivamente

-¿O te arruinare el ligue?- dijo el divertido

Me sonroje y enojada e indignada camine al mostrador. Me arregle el cabello y me palpe la falda. Con el libro en la mano lo puse en el mostrador.

-Ah, Skyla- dijo Malcom sonriendo

-¡Hola!- dije entrecortado

-¿Ya acabaste el otro libro?- me pregunto checando la etiqueta del libro

-Si, estuvo interesante- dije apoyándome en el mostrador

-Vaya, de verdad que te gusta leer- dijo sonriendo -Son $359- añadió

-Si, amo leer- dije entregándole el dinero

Cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sentí que me iba a desmayar.

-Oye Skyla...- dijo Malcom entregándome el cambio

-¿Si?- dije sonriente guardando el cambio

-¿Ese tipo es tu novio? Me ha estado mirando muy raro- dijo el en tono confidencial entregándome la bolsa con el libro

Mire en la dirección en la que estaba, parecía que un aura maligna salía de el hacia mi. Sin qué Malcom se diera cuenta le mire enojada y voltee sonriente hacia el.

-No, es mi... Medio hermano, siempre es así- dije nerviosa

-¿De verdad? No se parecen- dijo impresionado

-Ya lo se ¿No?- dije sonriendo mientras me reía nerviosa -Bueno ¡Nos vemos!- añadí nerviosa

-Ah, te iba a preguntar ¿Me puedes dar tu número?- pregunto Malcom

-¿Mi número? ¡Eh, claro!- dije sonriendo

-Bien- dijo sacando su celular

-Es 993287643- dije sonriente

-Te llamo ¿Si?- dijo Malcom

-Nos vemos- dije caminando a la salida

Ya una vez en el carro sonreí y me aventé en la silla. Me puse el cinturón y mire a la ventana idiotizada por su encanto. ¡Me pidió mi número! Yei, todos esos esfuerzos valieron la pena. Durante el viaje no nos dirigimos la palabra John y yo. Hasta qué cuando estábamos a punto de llegar dijo.

-Me da mala espina ese chico- dijo mientras tenía le mirada perdida hacia enfrente

-¡Pero! ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si es un buen chico!- dije enojada

-Ese tipo de chicos son peligrosos, seguro no te diste cuenta pero, te tomo una foto con su celular- dijo John

-¿De verdad?- dije emocionada

-¡Pero si no sabes lo que hará con la foto!- dijo mirándome

-No seas ridículo, el no haría nada así, es un buen chico- dije recargándome sobre la silla

-Eso es lo que crees, pero las apariencias engañan- dijo estacionando el carro en el garaje

-¡No el es distinto! De verdad... El no es como los tipos mimados y ricos de mi escuela- dije quitándome el cinturón

Tome mi bolsa y el libro y me baje del carro. John se bajó y me abrió la puerta de la mansión en la que vivía. Entre y como siempre las diez mucamas y mayordomos me saludaron "Buenas noches Ma'dam Skyla" . Hice una leve reverencia con la cabeza y me dirigí a las escaleras de mi cuarto. Voltee a ver a John, parecía hundido en sus pensamientos como siempre.

-Gracias, aunque probablemente no te necesite- dije haciendo un puchero

-Es demasiado amable Lady Skyla- dijo arrodillándose ente mi -Para mi el tan sólo estar a su lado protegiéndola me hace feliz- añadió tomando mi mano

-Yo...- susurre nerviosa -No necesitas ser mi mayordomo, como dije, puedo cuidarme sola- añadí volteando la cabeza nerviosa

-Lo se, pero ¿Me permitiría quedarme a su lado? Prometo cuidar bien de mi joven ama- dijo John besando levemente mi mano

-Pero si no eres un perro- dije mientras veía como el se paraba

-Si usted lo desea, seré su perro. Buenas noches Lady Skyla- dijo haciendo una reverencia y caminando fuera de el pasillo

Abrí y cerré la puerta de mi cuarto. Me deslice tras la puerta y aventé mis cosas. Y así... fue como me gane un perro, uno que juró quedarse a mi lado.

**_- Episodio 2 "Paseando al perro"_**

Abrí los ojos, mire a mi alrededor y suspire.

-Buenos días Ma'dam Skyla- me dijeron dos mucamas

-Buenos días- dije tallándome los ojos

-La ducha esta lista- dijo una de ellas ayudándome a parame de la cama

-¿Se le apetece algo de desayunar?- me pregunto la otra poniéndome en sima una bata

-No, lo que sea estará bien- dije bostezando

-Si ma'dam Skyla- me dijeron las dos mientras me dirigía al baño

Después de meterme en la tina suspire. Todo esto simplemente me cansa... Quiero tener una vida de plebeyo normal, sin estar rodeada de personas siempre. Alce la mirada y mire a la mesa del baño. Siempre, ahí mi ropa. Voltee al otro lado, una taza de té, cada día distinta. Siempre es todo así... Después de bañarme me puse mi ropa. Pero como no me gusta lo que me mandan lo cambie, digo es sábado, no me tengo que vestir tan formalmente.

Abrí la puerta de mi baño acomodándome en cabello. Me acomode la ropa interior que ua me habia puesto y abrí mi armario. Suspire y empece a buscar algo... Normal.

-Lady Skyla creo que es muy temprano como para andar en ropa interior- se escucho una voz

Me voltee de inmediato y cubriéndose los ojos estaba John.

-¡Ah!- dije encerrándome en el armario -¿Qué no sabes tocar?- añadí

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero si he tocado la puerta- dijo el

-Sólo salte en paz de la habitación- dije irritada

-Como desee Lady Skyla- me dijo el obediente

Cuando escuché que la puerta se había cerrado salí del armario. ¿Qué no se rinde? ¡Y a estas horas de la mañana! Que pervertido... Voltee a ver a mi armario y saque una blusa negra sin mangas y un suéter enorme color durazno y junto con unos shorts negros y me vestí. Cuando ya me había peinado con un chongo de lado salí de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

-El desayuno esta listo Lady Skyla- me dijo John

-¿Se podría saber que haces aquí?- dije molesta agarrándole de su camisa violentamente

-Soy su humilde perro, le he jurado mi lealtad a usted Lady Skyla- dijo el sonriendo

-Tch, creí haberte dicho que...- empece a decir soltando su camisa pero el me interrumpió

-Que no necesitaba a un mayordomo, pero me ha dejado estar a su lado...- dijo señalado las escaleras

-De verdad que me irritas- susurre entre dientes bajando las escaleras

Después de tener a mi perro con los ojos sobre mi mientras desayunaba. Me pare y di las gracias, luego voltee a ver a John. Que idiota, ¿Por qué no deja de sonreír?

-Voy a hacer la tarea al estudio, no me molestes- dije caminando dignamente hacia los enormes pasillos

-Si, Lady Skyla- dijo mientras me seguía

-Y deja de llamarme "Lady" sólo dime Skyla, ya tengo suficiente de los demás diciéndome así- dije sin parar de caminar

-Si, Skyla- me respondió

Por alguna razón cuando dijo mi nombre me sentí terriblemente extrañada, como si ya hubiese escuchado esa voz llamando por mi. Sacudí la cabeza y cuando llegue a el estudio John me abrió las puertas.

-Skyla...- dijo sonriendo

-Si... Gracias- dije caminando

El entro después de mi y cerro las puertas. Cuando tome una buena cantidad de libros y abriendo mi mochila mientras sacaba mis cosas me senté obediente. Después de una hora de hacer la tarea sin fin mire a John. Miraba en mi dirección. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que entre en el estudio, justo como le había ordenado.

Luego de terminar la tarea tome el libro que había comprado la noche anterior. Parecía un buen libro... Lo abrí y empece a leer. Después de horas de lectura lo cerré enojada y me pare de mi silla. ¡Qué asco de libro! Y eso que tenía una buena portada y contra portada. Enojada tire el libro sobre la mesa y suspire.

Seguro si fuera una chica normal no tendría esta clase de horas aburridas sin hacer nada. ¡Estaría paseando por las calles! Aquí me siento como canario atrapado en una jaula. Una enorme jaula. Mire a John, el parecía tan calmado parado ahí... De pronto me vino una idea a la cabeza. Tal vez el tener un mayordomo personal no sea tan mala idea, lo podría usar para mis beneficios.

-John- dije mirándole

-¿Si?- dijo sin mutarse

-¿Conoces...? ¿Conoces algún sitio de plebeyos divertido?- dije parándome de mi silla

-¿Algún sitio? Si, supongo que si- dijo sonriendo

-¿Me llevarías ahí? Quiero conocer lo que es una vida normal- dije caminando a su lado

-¿Le apetecería ir a una plaza? Escuche qué había una mini-feria esta semana- dijo sonriendo

-¿Ahí hay comida?- dije sonriendo

-Si, si hay comida- dijo John abriéndome la puerta

-¡Vamos!- dije corriendo en los pasillos

Cuando llegue al garaje estaba aún recuperándome de la fatiga por haber corrido. Mire en la bolsa de mi short, ¿Qué tengo? Celular, cartera, un pinta labios ¿Pero dónde están mis llaves?

-Yo manejare Skyla- me dijo John recuperando el aire a mi lado y esnseñádome las llaves

-Ah, ¿Tu las tenías?- dije caminando hacia mi jeep

Subí en el carro y me puse el cinturón emocionada. John arranco el carro y empezó a manejar. Sonreír y mire hacia afuera. Al fin podré ver que es una vida normal. ¡Esto de tener un mayordomo personal no esta nada mal! Podría sacarle provecho a la mala situación.

-Se le ve muy feliz, Skyla- dijo John sonriéndome

-Si, si lo estoy ¿Voy bien vestida para la ocasión?- pregunte observando el enorme suéter

-Si, le queda bien, Skyla- dijo volviendo a mirar hacia afuera

¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que, esa voz llamando por mi nombre ya la conocía? Le mire extrañada durante un buen rato mientras manejaba. Me había dado cuenta que traía el mismo estilo de uniforme, sólo que la corbata y los pantalones que traía eran distintos. Me pregunto... ¿De dónde he visto a este tipo? Quiero decir, dudo que un tipo con el cabello blanco y los ojos de distintos colores se le olvide a uno ¿no?

-¿Sucede algo Skyla?- me pregunto John

-No...- dije acercándomele a su cara

-¿Sky... Skyla?- tartamudeo el haciéndose para atrás

-¿No te conozco? ¿Ayer fue el primer día que nos conocimos?- pregunte volviendo a mi asiento

-Ah, ¿Tiene ese presentimiento?- dijo el mirándome

-Si... ¿No te había visto antes?- dije sacando mi celular

-No se, tal vez si- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente

-Ya veo- dije mandándole un mensaje a Leslie

"¿Cómo te fue en el desfile de modas de tu mama? ¿Tienes algo que hacer además de eso? ¡No creerás a dónde voy a ir! ¡A una plaza de plebeyos! Muérete de envidia"

-De verdad que es emocionante- susurre suspirando

-Si lo es- dijo mientras se estacionaba

Mire a mi alrededor y vi a un montón de personas vestidas de manera casual y el estacionamiento lleno de alegría y de niños corriendo por doquier ¡No me imagino como podría estar adentro!

-Que alegré se ve el ambiente- dije mirando por la ventana mientras John se acababa de estacionar

-Siempre esta así- me dijo sacando las llaves -¿Desea ir?-

-¡Si, vamos!- dije desabrochándome el cinturón y bajándome de el carro

Corrí a la entrada y mire la cantidad de letreros y de personas comiendo y comprando. Había familias placeando por doquier, aveces veía a uno que otro grupo de chicas caminando y riéndose. Había señores gritando las ofertas que había ese día. Sonreí y voltee a ver a John que sonreía también.

-¿Y qué quiere hacer, Skyla?- dijo el en suspiro

-Quiero... Hum... Ver tiendas- dije señalando una tienda de muebles

-Esta bien- me dijo empezando a caminar

-¡Qué lento!- dije tomando su mano y jalándole para que corriera conmigo

Me metí a la tienda y observe fascinada todo tipo de cosas. Había cosas que jamás había visto en mi vida. John me explicaba que era cada cosa. Yo parecía niñita de 5 años brincando de tienda en tienda. Tomando fotos a lo que me decía John que era lo más normal para cualquiera, observando intrigada el comportamiento de la gente ¡Es sólo que todo era tan fantástico! Después de recorrer la plaza me senté junto con John por un café, al parecer el no quería pero yo si ordene unos y me senté.

-Todo es tan alegre ¿Dices qué tener un... Un...? ¿Cómo se llamaba esa cosa?- dije tomando del café

-Se le llama ventilador- dijo riéndose

-Ah, si esa cosa que gira. ¿Has usado uno?- pregunte volviendo a tomar

-No, pero si en casa de amigos

-¿Tienes amigos?

-Si, en la academia de entrenamiento

-¿Ahí fue donde tenían un ventilador?

-Pero que preguntas más locas hace, Skyla- dijo John soltando una risita

-¡Oh! Es la primera vez que te veo reír- dije riéndome

-¿De verdad? Si le molesta me puedo callar- dijo mirándome serio de repente

-¡No para nada! Prefiero que sonrías y te rías bien, no sólo porque quieres simpatía de mi- dije tomando de mi café

-De verdad es muy amable- dijo John después de un rato de observarme mientras sonreía

Le mire algo extrañada. ¿Soy... Amable? De verdad que no entiendo lo que me quiere decir. Me acabe el café de un sorbo y me pare de mi lugar. El también se paró.

-Quiero ir a un parque- dije tirando el café en un bote de basura que había cerca

-¿Un parque? Si Skyla- dijo señalando el estacionamiento -¿Prefiere ir en carro o caminando?-

-¿Esta lejos?- pregunte

-A unas cuantas cuadras- me dijo

-Creo que sería mejor ir en carro y estacionarlo cerca del parque para que de ahí podamos ir a casa- dije caminando al estacionamiento

Después de hacer lo que dije nos estacionamos y nos bajamos del carro. El observo a los alrededores. Mire yo también por donde su mirada pasaba. La vida normal es excelente. El parque estaba cubierto de enormes arboles, todo estaba en el pasto a excepción de un camino de piedra donde pasaban los niños en bicicletas. Entonces de pronto mi mirada se fijó en unos columpios.

Camine a los columpios y tras mío iba John. Me senté en uno de los dos columpios y me columpie felizmente. Cuando de pronto sentí unas manos en mi espalda empujándome.

-¿Me permite? Así es más divertido- dijo John empujándome

-Si, ¿Qué debo de hacer?- pregunte agarrándome fuertemente del columpio

-Mecer las piernas de adelante hacia atrás- dijo el

-¿Asi?- pregunte riéndome

-Si Skyla- dijo John

De pronto el columpio se volvía más rápido. Era tan divertido sentir el viento en mi cara cuando pare en seco y mire a John.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto preocupado

-Deberías de mecerte junto a mi, así es más divertido ¿No?- dije señalando el columpio

-No podría, es demasiado extraño ver a una persona como yo en algo así- dijo John observándose el uniforme

-Ven- dije parándome de el columpio

Le desamarre la corbata y se la puse alrededor del cuello, su camisa se la desabotone un poco y le alborote el cabello. Cuando mire su rostro, parecía no respirar y se le podía ver levemente sonrojado. Sonreí divertida y me volví a sentar en el columpio.

-Ya estas mejor, anda, es una orden- dije señalando el columpio

-Esta bien- dijo sentándose en el columpio

Me sentía un poco curiosa. ¿Cómo es que puede ser así? Para mi es algo extraño que una persona se comporte así y más cuando debería estarse divirtiendo o buscando esposa o yo que se que hace la gente adulta. El y yo nos empezamos a columpiar. Cuando el viento pasaba por el cabello de John se veía gracioso, pues el cerraba los ojos. Si... No esta nada mal tener mayordomo.


End file.
